


Villain of the Week

by guineamania



Series: Inter-Agency Secrets [3]
Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Gen, Prequel, gunfights, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow on in Inter-Agency Secrets series!<br/>Neal is still getting used to the unnessecary violence of the CIA when he takes a fall.<br/>Peter sees a ghost and is suspicious of Neal's 'death'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villain of the Week

“It’s over,” the villain of the week chuckled as he loomed over a restrained Neal Caffery. He thought that when he ran and faked his death it would be the end of these situations. However the revelation that his girlfriend was MI6 and the more dramatic revelation that his twin brother was alive after he was supposed to have been shot.

“Is it really over Brian,” Neal sighed from where he had settled on the floor. “Do you really think I would come here on my own?” The doors blew open with unnecessary dramatics, startling Neal as well as his captor. Casey, Sarah and Esme burst through the cloud of dust and metal with guns raised and shouts of “CIA, drop your weapons!”

 

He didn’t drop his weapons. Instead he opened fire while backing towards the rear entrance. Neal had to get out of these cuffs. He had been trying to find something to pick them with while he was stalling for time but now no one was watching him. Brian was too preoccupied with shooting the people with guns not the unarmed securities expert. The CIA and NSA were a lot more violent than White Collar crimes in the FBI but it gave Neal the thrill that he had been missing. It was a substitute for the exilleration of a good con and Neal was loving the life. Yes, he missed Peter and Mozzie and June but Sarah, Casey, Chuck, Esme and mostly Bryce were making up for it. He had a new family, yet he never would forget his old one.

 

“Bingo,” Neal chuckled under his breath as his hands fumbled around a nail that had been rusting on the floor of this dingy warehouse. That was another thing, why did these criminal types always want to meet in warehouses; why could he be tied up in a cosy hotel room for once in his life. Chuck always got the better kidnappings. He somehow managed to jiggle the lock with the metal and the handcuffs clattered to the floor. Sarah and Casey were still raining fire on the terrorist suspect, well he used to be a suspect. Innocent men do not kidnap CIA informants and shoot at the agents. Esme had disappeared, he suspected she had run round to the back door to try and cut him off. Neal somehow managed to stumble to his feet and pressed himself against the window. All he needed to do was sneak round and incapacitate Brian from behind. Simple plan but simple plans are often the easiest to foil. It was because of this fact Neal found himself falling backwards towards the ground with shards of glass raining down around his body. After Brian body slammed him through the second storey window, time slowed down as he fell. The wind whistled through his hair and the shards of glass stung every inch of exposed skin. When the floor make contact with his spine, Neal roared in pain, the bulletproof vest Esme had forced him into saved his life.

 

“Neal, damn it Neal!” Bryce exclaimed with anger and relief in equal measures as he cradled his brother’s weak form.

“I didn’t know you cared brother,” Neal joked quietly as he tried to sit up with his bruised limbs, he may have also broken a couple of ribs but at least he was alive. And Brian was escorted into custody; all in a day’s work.

 

“Peter,” Jones sighed as he stepped into his ASAC’s office. Peter hadn’t had the heart to leave New York after Neal died. He had turned down the promotion and was happy running White Collar; he didn’t need to thrill of undercover work that much anymore. “You told me to tell you if anything came up about Caffery,” Jones began but hesitated.

“Spit it out Jones!” Peter exclaimed, his attention now fully on the agent.

“A hospital in Burbank LA, put in a file for a Mr Neal Caffery who was suffering from intensive bruising, a couple of broken ribs and multiple glass lacerations. However the file was taken down twenty minutes later and replaced with an identical one for a John Doe,” Jones explained and was just met with a frown from Peter. Maybe it was worth looking into this John Doe; if Neal was alive like he suspected, then why was he in LA?


End file.
